1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a recording instruction apparatus, an image recording method and a recording instruction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology has been known in which operations (such as photographing parameter setting, photographing operations, and image transfer operations) of a digital camera having a photographing function are controlled by operations on a touchscreen of an information processing terminal (remote device) such as a smartphone, a tablet terminal, or a dedicated terminal.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2010-193031 discloses a digital camera that performs recording by the detection of an operation on a touchscreen and the detection of an operation by a push button, in which an available shutter operation is judged based on whether or not the digital camera is being held stably.